Dual Strike
Overview Summary #Speak with Panaku again when you are ready to go to the Tengu Village. #Travel with Panaku to the Tengu village of Aerie and assasinate Swift Honorclaw. #See Panaku for your reward. Obtained from :Panaku in Kinya Province. Requirements :Track Down Panaku Reward :*1500 XP :*100 Gold :*Monastery Credit Dialogue :"I imagine Jinzo spoke to you of duty and of balance. That is all well and good for him, but as for me, I do this for the thrill, the pleasure, and the gold. Look into your victim's eyes as your blades steal away his life, and you can take his power, his essence, into your own. I remember everyone I have ever killed. They have become part of me. They are my power. I will teach you to be a hunter: you the spider, the mark your prey. :Now, listen carefully: I have a paying job from some... associates of mine. If you make the kill, I will split the profits with you. Headmaster Lee would not approve, but never mind that. Speak with me when you are ready to accept the task and learn new skills; we will head to the village to finish this job afterward." Intermediate Dialogue :Panaku :"Are you finally ready? We will be lucky if our target has not died of old age by now... Come then, we need to get moving." :"This way! Your target is just ahead." :"Headmaster Lee would forbid you from performing any real work while still a student at the monastery, though this is a part of what it means to be an Assassin. This is our little secret." :"My employer in this matter assures me that our target has committed a crime, though I do not ask excessive questions." :"There he is! Quickly!" :Swift Honorclaw :"I have been expecting you, Assassin. What I did, I did for my family. I have no regrets." Reward Dialogue :"You did it. Do you feel his life running through your veins?" :"Here is your share of the gold. As I said before, I would appreciate your not mentioning the specifics of our lesson to Headmaster Lee. We do not want to be on the sharp side of her steel. There were no witnesses to our actions, so if word gets back to either Headmaster Lee or the Tengu I'll know how it happened. I hope we have an understanding." Followup :An Audience with Master Togo Walkthrough When you accept this quest you are given the skills Shroud of Distress and Twisting Fangs. Speak to Panaku again, then follow him to Aerie. After you kill Swift Honorclaw, talk to Panaku to finish this quest. Notes *When finally facing "your customer", Swift Honorclaw, he mentions that he doesn't regret a thing since he did what he did for his family. *When visiting the village Aerie later on, the leader of the tengu, Soar Honorclaw, tells that it is a bad time for visiting the village since her father has just been murdered. *In the assassin quest, Cleansing the Steel, your character atones for this act by delivering a carved likeness of Swift Honorclaw to his grieving daughter, Soar Honorclaw. *While this quest is active, Craw Razorbeak will not spawn at Aerie; but confusingly is marked on the mini-map. Category:Factions quests